


You're Still The One

by millijayne13



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alive Elijah Mikaelson, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Reader can no longer stand by and watch Elijah love someone else. Reader confronts Elijah about her feelings.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/You
Kudos: 53





	You're Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite - This was written well over a year and a bit ago.
> 
> Warnings: One swear word. Angst, i think?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!!

It’s the day before a wedding; a joyous occasion for some but you know that for Elijah, it was going to be one of pain and sorrow. That hurt you. The thing is, you have been in love with Elijah for the last decade. A long time, definitely. Every single time you think that you’re over him, he does something so _Elijah,_ it draws you back in and you’re back arse over tea kettle in love with him. It was a bittersweet habit that you weren’t sure how to break, until now.

“I’m not going to be here when she breaks your heart, Elijah. That isn’t fair on me.”

“What on earth could you mean by that?”

“What could I mean by that?! I mean that I cannot stand by as you fawn over this girl that clearly has affections for another. She is getting _married_ Elijah. It isn’t fair on me that I have to watch you get your heart broken. I have loyally stood by your side for well over a century and yet, I’ve only just come to the realisation that my affections will not be returned. Yes Elijah, I am stupidly and horribly in love with you.”

He looks at you dumbfounded, it isn’t often that the noble Elijah is left speechless.

“I… I didn’t know. If I had known- “

“If you had known what? You’d have loved me back? I’m sorry, I don’t believe you.”

He stands there, silent. He knows that he’s been caught out. He has no moral leg to stand on now. Tears are forming in your eyes, but you refuse to let them fall. You have to remain strong as you get the next bit out. If you falter, he’ll pick up on it and you’ll dutifully remain by his side for another century. That cannot happen.

“I’m leaving Elijah. I’ve had enough. I cannot sit idly by waiting for the day you have the epiphany that you may love me too. I’m better than that. My bags are packed, I’m leaving the country in just a matter of hours.”

You walk over to him, it’s a magnetic pull. You’re drawn to him even if you don’t want to be. You place your hand on the side of his face, he instantly leans into it, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, anger and pain.

“I don’t want you to go. Please don’t go, don’t leave me.” He whispers.

“I have to. But its okay, Elijah. You don’t have to return my feelings, I never expected you to. I’ll admit though, I’m not impressed with how long it took you to figure it out. I had to actually tell you, that’s not like you Elijah, you’re usually three steps ahead. Look, I’m leaving for England. I’m returning home to Yorkshire. I miss the cold and the feeling of being home. If in a few years, you miss me, come see me. Even if you don’t miss me and you get the girl, come see me. I’d like to meet her properly. But for now, I don’t want to see you. It hurts too much, and I need time away. I hate to leave you, I feel like I’ve ripped my heart out and dropped it at your feet. But I need to. I love you, Elijah Mikaelson. I’ll see you in a few years hopefully.”

You run out of there before he has a chance to say anything. You grab your bags and you leave, hoping never to return to damned New Orleans.

**** Three Years Later ****

Yorkshire has been kind to you. No matter how long you leave, it is always there to welcome you back with open arms. The county has such a rich past, and its moors that inspired the Bronte sisters only heighten its romantic appeal. You settle in a small town called Howarth in West Yorkshire. Your family had originally come from there until the line ended with you in the late 1600s. You buy a tiny cottage in the town; close enough to the shops but isolate enough should any visitors arrive.

You sense him before he knocks. You’re stood in the foyer of your home before the first knock lands. You pull open your door before he can knock a second time.

Three years has done nothing and everything to Elijah. He hasn’t aged physically, but he looks more war weary than ever. You step aside for him to enter, and he does. Making his way to your living room where he settles on your couch. You lean against your doorway, looking at him. Relishing in the fact that he’s here. You love the look of him in your home, and you want nothing more for it to be a permanent fixture. Three years apart has done nothing for your feelings for him as you once hoped it would. Instead, it had made you yearn for him more.

“You’re here. In my home.”

“I am.”

“Did you miss me?”

“I did.”

“I’ll put the kettle on. Make us some tea.”

You’re back minutes later with two mugs, full to the brim with the comforting liquid. You hand one to Elijah before settling on the couch next to him.

“I’ve missed you terribly, “ he starts, “The first week after you left, I was inconsolable. Niklaus was so irritated with me moping about the compound but there was nothing to pull me from my funk. The second week, I realised you were serious and you weren’t returning to me, so I moved my belongings into your old room. Just hoping to catch your scent so I would feel that you were still with me.

You were right, she did break my heart. And I was so angry that you weren’t with me to help me through it, but I remembered that I had broken your heart and you had no-one to help you through that. The pain I was feeling, I had brought on all by my own doing. I should have seen your feelings earlier. I hate myself that I didn’t. I could have saved you so much pain and heartache and yet, I put my own desires first.

When a year passed, I knew that I loved you. _Love_ you, sorry. I kept trying to come to you, but something would always happen, and I would constantly be dragged into it. It’s no excuse but it’s the truth.

It’s only now that it has settled. The minute it did, I booked my flight and didn’t tell my siblings until I was on the plane. They weren’t happy with me, but they’ll deal with it. So here I am. I am a man who has flown over 3000 miles and has never stopped loving you for the entire time you have been gone. I am completely and utterly yours.”

“Oh, Elijah. My selfless, noble Elijah. Don’t you dare call yourself selfish. For over a thousand years, you have devoted yourself to your family. I think you are allowed to fall in love sometimes.You can’t blame yourself for my leaving either. It was my decision. I could have confessed my feelings to you, but I didn’t, so I pushed myself. Besides, I was homesick. How could I not be? You’ve seen how beautiful this place is. I still love you, Elijah. Three years has done nothing to solve that. You’re still the one, my true north.”

Elijah stands up and paces the length of your living room. Taking in the decorations you’ve added over the three short years. _It’s a perfect home,_ he thinks.

He turns to you and says, “Forgive the outdated line I’m about to use but I think you’ll see where I’m going with this.”

“Okay.”

He leans against your fireplace, pokes at a photo frame, then stares at you. “Do you think this house needs a man’s touch?”

You raise an eyebrow, immediately sensing where he’s going with this. You get up from the couch and walk over to him, “Hmm, I think it might need it.”

He looks down at you, “How long will you have me?”

“As long as you want to stay.”

“I bought a one-way ticket.”

Pulling him in by his tie, you whisper “forever then,” before pressing your lips to his.

Elijah eagerly returns the kiss, only pulling away long enough to mutter, “Forever, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
